


Death's Little Minion

by PirateQueenOfTheCentury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Familiar Cat, Familiars, Harry has a cute little kitten, Master of Death Harry Potter, OC, Reincarnated as a Cat, in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenOfTheCentury/pseuds/PirateQueenOfTheCentury
Summary: People say that cats have the ability to see spirits. Have you ever watched as they stared at a seemingly empty space, a corner, or a wall? Or if you turned out the light they would attack your feet. Cats aren't normal, not to us anyway. They are the reapers, the followers of death, and if you're chosen. You become one of them to complete a mission.





	1. Chapter 1

 

I was a pretty normal person, went to school, worked, had friends, freaked out about college tests, and wanted to see the world. Then I died.

It wasn't a nice death, and it was particularly embarrassing. I wasn’t considered an overly clumsy person, until I fell down two flights of stairs and cracked my head open. The last thing I remembered was seeing my cat staring at eye level with me, her big green eyes almost sad and the soft calm voice calling for me. Then I woke up.

It's not a memory I liked to remember, being born or reborn, as I had figured it to be. I just never thought I would be reborn as a cat. Especially a cat who's for sale in the Harry potter world.

 

My second mother had explained a lot of things, we were the reapers of death, his loyal servants. I didn't believe her until I met him for myself. He was imposing and radiated darkness. I did not know what mission was given to my brothers and sister. But I knew that Death just had to give me the hardest job.

 _You were allowed your memories for a reason little one._ His voice was both terrifying and calming in a weird father figure way. It was the voice that called to me as I died.

_My fated Master will have a hard life, you are to be his companion, his confidant, his protector. Keep him safe, be his friend, do not fail me._

I definitely knew who he was talking about, and by death's tone I was not going to disobey.

It was after that weird meeting that I found I could sense things, it freaked me out. The handler at the store could not try to calm me as I got used to the overbearing feeling of magic all around me. It took days, I had kept every animal and man in the store awake during the nights, the rats and snakes were definitely not happy with me. Though my fellow cats knew what had happened and understood.

I could feel everyone, I compared it to being a submarine sensor but not with echolocation. It’s hard to describe. Though I had quickly became comfortable with it in only a few months. At that time the handler, whose name I had never bothered to learn allowed my litter and I freedom to crawl around the store. I was distant to everyone then, just coming to terms to being a cat and my mission.

I didn't feel that bond with the other cats that I did with my family in my first life. My mother here was lazy, and used for only breeding in the store, she had many other litters, most of whom were still in the store. During the day I usually sat on the cash counter, watching out the window into Diagon alley, and listening to the handler rant at me, I had many people try to buy me but each time I attacked them or ran hand hid, I was going home with Harry Potter, no one else.

I kept up with the news, and it was soon time for the boy who lived to walk into the wizarding world for the first time, and with my information on the books and movies, he never set foot into the pet shop until his third year, I was not waiting that long so I had to catch him as he walked by with Hagrid.

 

I was attacking another potential buyer when I noticed Hagrid’s huge body walking down the street, a small boy at his side with a large magical presence. That was him. Without a backward glance in my small, fluffy kitten body I dashed out onto the street for the first time in my life, the handler was close behind me, yelling profanities. I ducked between legs and bags, Harry potter in my sights. I jumped directly onto his head, he was short enough it wasn't too big of a leap.

Startled the boy who lived would have fell flat on his face if Hagrid hadn't have been quick enough to catch him. I purred, his magic was singing to me, it felt right.

As the handler caught up to us I had made my way into Harry's hands, pretty much forcing him to pet me.

"Sorry about that" the handler panted "slippery little shit bolted out" he went to grab the back of my neck and I slashed at him, hissing and sputtering, this kid was mine.

"Woah!" Handler jumped back as I then continued purring. "Whatever, you can have her, she's just been a pain in my side since she was born!" He then stocked away to Harry's shock. He hadn't said a word the entire confrontation. Hagrid laughed "by that cat's actions I would think she chose you as her familiar"

"B-but Hagrid... I already have the owl... and the letter says I can only have one pet." He sounded sad as he stroked my fur. Hagrid's laughed was loud and booming "Harry, familiars are different, they are bonded to a witch or wizard, they are magical partners, much different than a regular pet. When I was at Hogwarts there was a 7th year that had a panther for a familiar, met him on a vacation in the jungle, he did. A beautiful creature"

I meowed, and looked into those big green eyes, Harry was really cute at 11 years old.

 I had great timing, Hagrid was leading Harry out of the alley and back to Surrey.

I stayed content in the 11 year old's arms as Hagrid carried the trunk full of supplies and we journeyed though London.

 

Surry was as boring as the books suggested. Rows of identical houses all with plain lawns with boring flowers. I could see some people looking out their windows between their curtains. Hagrid seemed oblivious. Arriving at number four Harry knocked and let himself inside "h-hello?"

"Doesn't look like they are back yet" smiled Hagrid as he set the trunk down

"I'll be ok Hagrid, the Dursley’s should be home soon"

"You sure Harry?" He asked

Harry nodded

"ok, you tell me if they give you any trouble Harry, your owl will be able to find me, send me some letters"

"Ok, thank you for everything Hagrid"

Hagrid grabbed the kid and hugged him tight, squeezing me at the same time. I grumbled and squirmed until he stepped back. "I'll see you on September first Harry" and with that the half-giant was off.

As Harry dragged his trunk up to his room I decided to wonder around the house, "Don't wonder around too much, I don't know when the Dursley’s will be back. I don't want you running into you. Aunt Petunia doesn't like cats at all." I meowed, at least the kid wasn't treating me like a dumb animal. As I wondered around I noticed the house looked much nicer than it did in the movies, large fancy kitchen, though the decor was still old granny like. And to me the TV was outdated. Not my fault I'm used to 2014 flat screens, and 1994 only had block like boxes. The cupboard under the stairs was gross, it smelled of mold, blood, and piss. I couldn't believe that Harry had lived there until a week ago. Upstairs Dudley's room was just as bad only it's rotten food everywhere. Harry's room was scarce as he dug through his trunk for his books, the yet unnamed Hedwig was standing on his bedpost, cage left on the dresser. "This is amazing" Harry grinned as he stuck his entire head into the trunk, it was like its own little room inside, magically expended. He laid the text books on his small cot, wand sat carefully on the chipped side table "I guess I should name you two." Harry sat cross legged beside his books, I took seat on his lap. Purring loudly. He carefully opened a magically history book, "maybe there is something good in here" I read the pages along with him as stuck my paw out when I found where the name Hedwig came from. "Do you like this name?" Harry asked smiling. I shook my little head, and Hedwig hopped down from the post "for you then, Hedwig?" The owl barked happily "ok Hedwig it is" he pet her feathers. "Now what about you?"

I hummed, in my first life I was named Mary, and I had never really liked the name anyway so a new one would be ok. I guess.

 "How about, Leia. It's the name of a pretty woman on the telly I saw Dudley watching behind Aunt Petunia's back" I meowed, it was ok, my bet it was Star Wars Dudley was watching. Harry spent the rest of the evening reading his texts books. With the sun going down and still no sign of the Dursley family I decided Harry needed a break and sat right in the middle of the chapter he was currently on. "Leia..." He moaned "get off this is really interesting" he was trying to read around my stretched out body but sighed. He turned to his small clock sitting beside his wand "wow already 7pm you must be hungry" 

I meowed, you need to eat too.

His stomach growled "I am too" he laughed "come on, let’s see what we can nick from the fridge"

I meowed again and crawled up his chest to sit in his hair.

"I've never known a cat that likes sitting on heads. Mrs. Figg's only laze around of the couch"

Your hair is comfy and I can see everything from up here. I'm thankful of my tiny body. I've been smaller for much longer than my litter mates.

Harry patted silently into the kitchen, looking around as if his aunt would pop up at any moment. But they weren't anywhere near to the block. Since leaving the alley the feeling of magic had lessened. Not gone. Magic is in everything I've noticed, even the 'muggles' had a little bit of magic in them. Such a small amount but it was there, unable to be used. I could tell Mrs. Figg was different, the little old lady two streets over had a bigger magical sense than the muggles around the neighbourhood. Harry for how tiny he was has the largest I've sensed. Save of course the aura around death.

 

The light of the refrigerator lit up the kitchen as the sun just finished passing the horizon.  “What are you feeling for Leia, sorry I don't have any cat food.... That storekeeper just disappeared. I don't really know how to car for a cat..."

I gave him a soft meow. After eating the gross stuff back I was excited for something else, and never wanted to go back.

I hopped onto the cold shelf and sniffed around. Mostly junk, I huffed.

"Wait" Harry turned towards one of the cabinets "cats like tuna right?" In his hand was a small flat can. He popped it open and I never thought I could like the smell of tuna so much. I leaped to the counter closest to his and meowed happy as I tore in into the fishy goodness.

Harry made his own sandwich, and a large glass of milk. Which he also got a saucer of for myself. We ate together at the dining room table and I watched silently as he cleaned up the dishes.

This boy.

I wasn't going to let him down.

He was going to eat properly, milk every day!

And he is not doing divination, he is going to care for his homework, damn it its magic how he could have not been excited in the books I couldn’t understand.

 

"Maybe the Dursley's will be back tomorrow." Harry mused "I should visit the library too, look at some cat caring books" he pat my head. And I started purring.

"I'll read another chapter or two then go to bed. The history book looks interesting. Maybe I can go back to Diagon alley and pick up some other books. I didn't have much time with Hagrid, and I only got my school things. Do you think my funds will cover other things?"

I nodded. Anything you want I'm sure Harry.

"You’re such a smart cat. Come on" he offered his arm out to me. I meowed and settled myself into his hair.

"Just one more month, then I'll be going to magic school" the happiness in his voice was up lifting and magical.

 

Morning came too soon, as well as my bladder. Then came the realization, there wasn't a litter box here....

Harry was still sound asleep, fallen textbook beside him. I meowed.

Nothing. I got up to his face and licked.

His nose scrunched up.

Meowed again

"Uh.... Leia... What is it?"

I got to pee kid.

I ran to the door, which he shut after his bed night bathroom routine. Meowed again.

"What do you need? More food? You hungry?" He looked at the clock. It was nine.

He pulled back his covers and wiped his eyes as he got to the door. I shot out and waiting patiently by the backdoor, better do my business in the grass, easier than having him clean a litter. And I could do my business on some not so nice boy's lawns....

" oh man you need to go to the washroom, why didn't I think of that earlier!" he opened the backdoor, I took a few steps into the back, sniffed and picked a spot near the fence, away from the flower bed, unfortunately if petunia found out I did that Harry would probably get in trouble. 

I trotted back inside to a waiting saucer of milk and Harry pouring a bowl of cereal for himself. "I'm gonna visit the library today. I don't know if I'll be allowed to take you in..."

I'll just stay in your sweater, it's a bit chilly out so it won't look weird.

He finished his bowl and tidied up. I followed him upstairs and he got dressed and made sure the window was securely open for Hedwig to come back in, she had gone out hunting in the middle of the night. 

 

I sat on the large bland jumper and meowed until Harry took the hint and put it on, thanks to my small size I could easily hide in the large hood as Harry walked around.

 

The fifteen minute walk to the library was spent in silence. Though I kept licking the back of Harry's neck to make him giggle.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent" Harry greeted the librarian with a smile. I peeked a look to see an older woman with grey hair and large glasses smile.

"Young Harry back again?"

"Yes ma'am. Could you point me to some books on cats and cat care?" He took Harry and I far in to the small library and pointed out some of the best books. I looked again as she left, she had a sad glance at him before heading back to her desk. Did she know about his situation at home? Did she try to do anything, possible?

 

Harry gathered a few of the books and sat at one of the tables on the back wall. He spent most of the morning reading aloud about different types of cats and how the care for the fur, and nails.

"I'm not sure what type of cat you care, do you think magical breeds are different?"

I meowed quietly. Indeed I didn't know of any type with fluffy black fur, I could merge into Harry's hair, maybe with more practice I could camouflage myself there. I thought for later.

I meowed again as he started getting into another chapter. It was lunch time and Harry definitely needed to eat more.

"What is it Leia?"

Lunch time kid.

"Do you need to go to the washroom again?" He turned so he could see me and I shook my head.

"Maybe hungry... I guess it is lunch time" I nodded. And he smiled "ok that enough for today, I learned a lot"

He put the books onto a sorting cart and said goodbye to the Liberian.

Back at number 4 Harry took out the rest of the tuna I didn't eat last night and made himself another sandwich, which I happily noticed had more toppings that last night's.

 After he dug around the drawers and pulled out a few half used pencils. "I thought I would make a few notes while I read" he said when I meowed.

In his room Hedwig had returned and Harry went back to reading, notes and text books covered his bed.

The next day followed the same, Harry took a trip to the library then came back for lunch and read though more of his textbooks, I even snuck a few pencils into his trunk for better ways of taking notes than a quill.

At the end of the third day that Harry was alone at number four the Dursley's returned.

"Still here boy? I thought you'd leave now" Vernon growled.

I was hiding in Harry's hood when they arrived and held back a hiss at the fat whale's tone. The three looked like they had just been to an amusement resort.

Harry kept quiet.

"Stay out of our way, do your chores and we won't have a problem"

"Yes uncle, I just need a ride into London on September 1st"

"What for?" He demanded as his wife and the mini whale marched upstairs.

"I have to take the train to school. I won't be back until next summer"

Vernon took a second to let his tiny brain think over the situation of not having Harry around for most of the year.

"Fine, we'll leave at 9, no later"

 

Half of the month went by, as I kept my existence a secret from the three Dursley’s which was easier than I thought as they completely ignored Harry, he ate what he wanted without much difficulty, though sometimes I was forced to go to Mrs. Figg's to find some food when Harry couldn't grab me any, and I wouldn't take any of his.

He continued going to the library and looked up the way to London again, I read with him and it was only a half hour bus and tube ride, thankfully Harry remembered the stop for Diagon alley. And when the Dursley’s left for a beach day Harry gathered his bag of magical money, I safely disguised myself in his hair, you couldn't tell when fur ended or started now. And the two of us started into London.

I planned to get him into the clothing shop again for some fitting pants and shirts and then back to the bookstore for more reading material.

 He stopped in front of the small pub and made sure his hair was flattened across his forehead, he really didn't want to be mobbed again.

Inside the pub people were everywhere. The school rush was going strong I noticed.  T took Harry a second to get the bartender Tom's attention. "Don't worry laddie, there's always someone at the portal to let people in at this time of the year, head on back there."

"Thank you"

A young teen was sitting on a pail beside the stone wall. "Want in?"

Harry nodded, "do you have your wand in you?" He nodded again.

"Ok here, you see these indented bricks, tap your wand on the left most one, on top, wait two seconds then the right most and the bottom." He demonstrated and the wall opened up, packing itself away. "Just like I did, it's the same to get back out from inside"

 

"Ok thanks" Harry smiled at him and entered the busy street. The magic in the air was alive, and I wondered how it compared to Hogwarts.  "Where should we go first Leia?" He pulled his coin bag from his pocket. "Maybe I should get some more coins..."

I agreed and batted at his hair. "Come one let's go"

 I watched the surroundings carefully as Harry made his way across the alley. Parents and children off all ages were running around or leisurely sitting on benches. “It’s just as amazing as before" I heard Harry say in a small voice.

"You there, are you lost?"  A man sitting at a table behind a thin fence. We wore a striped robe "No sir, I'm just on my way to Gringotts"

"Where are our parents?" Harry stiffened

"Already there sir, I got distracted by looking at the nimbus 2000" Harry lied sheepishly.

The man laughed "alright then, many boys are getting lost from staring at that broom too long. Hurry along, your parents must be worrying"

"Yes sir, thank you"

We made quick work getting to the bank just in case anyone would stop us again. Harry waited patiently in line and handed his vault key to the teller. I did not enjoy the cart ride down into the vault, Harry swept a handful into his bag, and I hoped down from his arms, more secure for the ride then his head and nudged him to get a few more. It was his money.

"You have a smart familiar" the goblin remarked, the only thing he had said the entire trip.

"Thank you sir" Harry smiled. I gave the tiny being a great big smile. Which I think scared him slightly.

Back above the ground Harry thanked the goblin and the teller that helped him and started towards the doors when a woman stepped out in front of him. She had greying red hair held in a bun and emerald and black robes. It's could only be McGonagall I guessed. And looking to the side of her there was a group of nervous looking parents and excited kids, also around 11.

"Mr. Potter" she startled Harry "My name is professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. I was told by Hagrid that you had completed your shopping already. And where are your guardians?"

Harry shrunk in on himself. "I'm sorry professor, I had already read thorough most of my textbooks and I wanted to get some more books on different topics. Since I didn't have much time for shopping with Hagrid."

"That is perfectly fine Mr. Potter but I am more worried about your guardians, one should not go shopping alone." She said kindly,

"I came alone. Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley out to the beach"

"And you did not want to go with them?"

"I wasn't allowed to go" his voice was so small I was sure only I could hear it, though with the professor being part cat she didn't have any trouble. I caught her eye silently trying to convey my dislike of Harry's so called guardians.

 "Well" she huffed and straightened her robes. "You must join our group then. I am showing some students that are going to be in your year and their family's around the alley and where to get school supplies." She gestured to the side, with a quick look over I wondered if Hermione, and the other muggleborns were here. But I couldn't remember who muggleborn, Justin Finch-Fletchley was. I think Dean Thomas was a half-blood but didn't know his father. Terry boot? I couldn't remember.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother professor...."

"No bother, no bother at all. Now let us wait at the sides for everyone to finish converting their pounds."

"Yes ma'am"

"And was that a cat I see hiding in your hair?" She seemed amused, at which I meowed. And Harry took me into his arms. "This is Leia, she ran out of the pet shop, the owner said I could have her just so he could get rid of her. Hagrid said she might be my familiar"

"Yes she looks like quiet a smart kneazle, that's the magical breed of cats that are bred here in the alley"

"Oh I was wondering what kind she was"

A few of the families had started to gather around, and I spotted the bushing hair that could know belong to Hermione granger.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked professor McGonagall, replies and nodded of heads scattered around the group, it was smaller than I would have thought, maybe only 5 families. "This is Harry. He will also be a part of your year in Hogwarts and will be joining us for the rest of the tour"

"Are you a muggleborn as well?" Asked a girl with dark hair, I didn't recognize her.

"No, but I was raised in the regular world, and didn't know anything about magic."

I heard McGonagall suck in a breath, seems like she expected petunia to inform Harry of magic.

"I think I'm classified as a half-blood?" He looked to the professor for conformation.

"Yes that's right, your mother was a half blood and your father was a pure blood."

"Wouldn't that classify him with 3 quarters of magical blood?" Hermione asked

Of course she would ask the hard questions.

"Technically yes" started McGonagall "but it I'd easier to say half then 3 quarters"

Nice dodge. I hummed.

Hermione huffed "that's weird"

"Let us continue. Next we will head to the potion shop and the luggage shop, if you do not have trunk for your things (cauldrons)...."

We exited the bank while McGonagall continued with some trivia of the alley, a boy came up to walk beside Harry and I freed his hands to sit in my regular spot. "Hi, I'm Justin"

"Harry"

They shook hands. "Are your parents not with you today?"

"No they died when I was a baby and my relatives don't like magic so wouldn't come."

"Oh, sorry"

Harry smiled "no worries it was a long time ago"

"Have you picked up your school things already?" Hermione came up on the other side, sorry, I'm Hermione Granger"

"Harry, nice to meet you and yes, I came at the beginning of the month with the gamekeeper Hagrid, he's huge but really friendly. I wanted to pick up some more books on different topics since I had skimmed through the textbooks a lot"

"It's all so amazing" Hermione sighed “I can't wait to learn new things!"

“I know I still think I’ll wake up one morning with this all being a dream" Justin laughed.

McGonagall advised the group to pick up a shoulder pack for carrying wheat they would need to day to day classes, Harry picked up a smart leather drawstring backpack. It was like his trunk, and the store clerk said it would fit everything he would need.

Next they arrived at the cauldron and potion equipment store, Harry waited outside for the families to finish making their purchases with the professor helping them. I kept an eye it for anyone getting too close to Harry, I didn't want him getting discovered.

From there the group went for their robes, Harry talked to some of the other kids, dean Thomas, Terry boot and the girl who asked if harry was a muggleborn, her name was Su lee. The last kid was quiet and didn't talk to many people though I watched her stare amazed into Zonko's prank shop.

Once inside the robe shop and the five other 11 year olds were standing on platforms as Magical measuring tapes whirled around them. I hoped down from Harry and trotted over to a rack of trousers and started to bat at them.

"What is it Leia?" Harry wondered over.

"I think she wants you to buy some clothes" professor McGonagall came up behind him. I meowed, yes no more rags!

"But.... Well that would be nice" he dug into his change bag, "sorry I'm not good with the money yet, do you know if I have enough?"

He handed it to the professor.

"How many books do you plan to buy?"

"I'm not sure i would like some more history books, and maybe something like a beginners guide to how the wizarding world works. And just some other topics I might see interesting"

"Keeping some coins on hand is always a good idea, if you don't buy too many books there is more than enough to get a few trousers and shirts and maybe a sturdy pair of shoes. Scotland gets cold in the winter, and those won't do" she gestured to his worn runners.

"Ok thank you professor"

She called over one of the shop helpers and set Harry up to try some things on.

I sat at McGonagall’s feet while Harry was doted on. "You are true familiars" McGonagall mused.

More like I'm a caregiver, I sniffed. Though familiar is a good term.

Harry was paying for his things as the rest if the group were inspecting their purchases. He had changed, his runners replaced by black shiny shoes with dark trousers and a light blue top, it looked like a button up without the buttons, a new jumper over top, which was grey. Harry looked a bit healthier now without the drowning clothes. I hopped onto his head and purred.

"How do I look Leia?" He asked as he put his shrunken packages into his pocket. I meowed happily.

The rest of the morning was spent picking up the rest of the supplies for the others not including the books and for a break everyone gathered in the leaky cauldron for lunch, the parents chatting happily while Harry made some friends with the other kids. The quiet girl Sally, slowly came out of her shell and was talking adamantly with Hermione about something.

I sat on the table eating some scraps Harry fed me. When I got Mrs. granger staring.

"Harry?" She asked "Where do you live?"

"Surry ma'am, on Privet drive."

"That's close to us would you like a drive home after shopping?"

"Y-you don't have to Mrs. Granger" Harry stuttered "I'm ok taking the tube."

"Nonsense Harry. It's no trouble, really" Mr. Granger chimed in 

"Then. Thank you very much."

The parents smiled.

Once everyone was fed professor McGonagall walked everyone to Flourish and Botts.

"This is where the tour ends, all of your school books will be available on the first shelf inside, and I suggest picking up more that interest you and help you connect with the wizarding world."

"Come on Harry!" Hermione grabbed his sleeve and started pulling him towards the books.

"Just a moment miss granger I need to have a word with Mr. Potter before he joins you inside." The professor smiled

"Ok, I'll see you inside Harry" everyone else stepped inside and Harry turned to the elder woman.

"Mr. Potter inside there are many history books that cover the night of October 31st, nobody knows what happened that night and many books have proclaimed different theories without any real proof. I explore you not to take much into that information, only you survived that night."

"I know Professor, I just wish...."

"Also I suggest you pick out a book on familiars. There are exercises that you can perform at home to confirm your familiar status. And should it be awakened it has to be registered at the ministry. If so owl me and I will provide you with the paperwork or wait until you arrive at Hogwarts. And we can go over it together"

"Thank you professor" 

"You're most welcome, now I'll see you on September 1st"

Harry waved as she left before entering into the book store. Justin, and dean were huddled around a book. Hermione, Su Lee and Sally were the same while the parents wondered around, some engrossed in books already.

I closed my eyes and let Harry wonder around the books, filling his arms with interesting titles. I thought over what the professor had said, familiars. Wasn't Fawkes Dumbledore's familiar. It wasn't covered in the books, I'll have to read the book with Harry. There were differences, I'm pretty sure I could located the young boy anywhere, my magical sense has only grown with practice, and I have a magical core from what I could tell it was small but there, and larger than what I've noticed other cats have. But I doubt I would be able to do any magic.  I wonder if death had granted me anything else other than my past memories and this sensing ability.

 

I was thinking for too long, Harry had just paid for this books and was just waiting for Hermione to be done, the other families weren't to be seen, looks like they had said their goodbyes already.

 

"All ready?" Asked Mr. Granger to his wife and Hermione

"Yep!" Hermione was clutching a book in her arms. "Hey Dad did you know that there's a boy that has survived the deadliest curse in the world! No one knows how he did it!" She skipped along "somehow the man who cursed him was killed in the event too. Everyone worships him, from the books they make him out like a hero"

"Oh really and what was this boy's name?" Mrs. Granger asked

I felt Harry slow down.

"Harry potter. And he's supposed to be 11 this year too" Hermione didn't slow down, but I saw Mr. Granger looked back at Harry who had nearly stopped.

"Professor McGonagall said not to believe anything they say about that, because no one was there to tell the events" Harry said quietly.

"That true Hun" Mrs. Granger said, taking Hermione’s hand. “Did the boy give an interview?"

"No he was only one at the time, it's so interesting"

Mr. Granger stepped in line with Harry. "Are you ok son?"

Mrs. Granger looked back, and Hermione followed, she smiled "Harry you both share the same name"

"Please don't believe the books" I meowed and jumped down into his arms, licking his fingers.

"Harry...." Mrs. Granger

"I can't remember anything from that night, I didn't even know until Hagrid told me.... My relatives told me they died in a car crash" he was rambling. I meowed again trying to get him to calm down. I glared at Hermione, couldn't have kept it short could you.

"You know, you never told us your last name." Hermione was surprisingly oblivious.

"Don't bother him too much Hermione" her father cut in, noticing how upset Harry was becoming. 

 "Sorry Harry" she apologized.

"Your last name is Potter?" Asked Mr. Granger quietly as Hermione continued down the alley with her mother.

"Yes sir"

"That must of come with much surprise” he mused, keeping the tone light.

"Got mobbed in the pub" Harry mumbled.

"Did you want me to talk to Hermione later so she stops reading everything about you or did you want to?"

"If you don't mind Mr. Granger, I really don't remember anything from that night, I was only one." I meowed and head butted his fingers, cheer up kid.

"Yes, of course" he smiled.

We exited the alley and Harry had all but forgotten what Hermione had found out. She brought up how electronics won't work at Hogwarts and had already changed to subject to actual flying brooms by the time they got to the car.

I sat in between the two kids, letting Hermione pet me as she chatted with Harry about anything and everything. They promised to continue writing letters to each other until September 1st.  Which I learned later Harry promised to write to the other kids as well.

We pulled up to number 4 and Mr. Granger noticed that there was no car in the driveway.  "Are your relatives not home Harry?" Asked Mrs. Granger

"They went out for the day, I guess they aren't home yet..." He checked the clock 4, he wasn't sure when they would be back.

"Did they just drop you off in London?" She asked

"No I got there alone"

"They left you home alone and went out? All day?" She exchanged a look with her husband, I smirked yes people are noticing.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said quietly.

I meowed, they three were coming down the street. I jumped into Harry's jumper as a horn blared behind the Granger's car. Mr. Granger moved out of the way, allowing the Dursley’s to park.

"There they are, I'll see you at the station in two weeks. Thank you very much for the ride Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Harry rushed out of the car just as the Dursley’s opened the front door. Vernon didn't look happy about the car that blocked his driveway. Harry waved back at them just before shutting the door behind him.

"Who were they?" Demanded Vernon

"They just gave me a ride from the library, said there was a mean dog on the loose."

Vernon huffed and eyed the clothes Harry now wore but didn't say anything about them.

Harry hurried upstairs to his room and shut the door closed behind him. I peeked my head out of his collar and sighed. We'll be out of this place in a week and a half. And hopefully the grangers will look into this some more.

Time seemed to pass in a blur, harry wrote letters to all the other kids, and they planned to sit together on the train. They two of us spend over two days pouring over the one familiar book Harry picked up. It was full of speculation, and was written by someone that didn't have a familiar which seemed useless to me. But what seemed true that all bonds are different depending on the animal, the human and whatever the situation. It's possible that once Harry had matured a bit more and the bond stabilizes that we would be able to communicate, not that we were having much trouble anyway. Harry was quick I. Picking up my moods. I also noticed that my core had been growing, probably from just being around Harry. Maybe to would be possible to cast spells....

 

Finally the morning came. Harry and I had packed everything away the night before and there was still plenty of space for me to ride in his pack. I did to want to take a chance if the large whale sees me in my regular spot. Harry loaded all of this things into Vernon's car and right at 9am we left.

From what I read from Hermione's letters, her and her parents were going to meet us in the front of the station. Harry only expressed only a bit of worry over it because he was sure that Vernon was going to speed off after he stepped out of the car. Vernon on the other hand was giggling madly the entire ride. A whole 10 months of no Harry.

The short ride was over and harry peaked out of the window at the large kings cross station. "Hurry up boy" his uncle snapped.

"Sorry uncle Vernon" I peeked my head out of the bag to take a look and spotted the Grangers walking over, they must have spotted Harry's mop of hair. Harry struggled to get his large trunk out of the boot of the car, inside I could head Vernon tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Let me help you out there son" Mr. Granger arrived. I could see the Mrs. Scowling at Vernon, as soon as he shut the boot Mr. Granger was walking up to the front seat when Vernon just took off, burning rubber.

"Good Gracious!" Mrs. Granger yelled and her husband looked between the speeding car and Harry shrugged sheepishly   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! I love this story but unfortunately don't have a lot of time to write. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I hope you enjoy.

As we walked through the station, I watched the people around us. Many regular people in suits traveling to work, other students travelling to school, and then there were the obvious wizards. Robes were the easiest to point out, every color of the rainbow were steadily walking through the crowds.   
“It’s that parade again” I heard someone angrily mutter in the crowd. “Every year, crowding the station” the grumbling faded off and I sighed, it’s a wonder that the wizarding world had been kept secret this long. Other outfits were just an eye sore, purple trousers with bright lime green jackets or some things that were just plain out of date. There was one man in a full top hat and penguin coat!   
“Just follow the wizards” I heard Mr. Granger mumble. “Professor McGonagall was right”   
We got into the farthest corner, when Hermione, who had been chatting adamantly with little Harry skipped forward when we caught sight of the entrance pillar, just as a robed man casually walked through the stone. The pillar felt like it was lit up like a Christmas tree, many spells and enchantments kept it safe and hidden from the regular world. It was quite a thing to feel 

Actually going through it was a whole other feeling that just couldn’t be described. The train was magnificent and just as the books described. Spells were all over the great engine at another time I told myself I’d look over it closely, it was just so interesting. Hermione dragged her parents forward, and they easily found an empty compartment. Mr. Granger helped the kids’ store their bags and Harry awkwardly stood back as Hermione said good bye to her parents. From my seat on his head I began to groom his hair, trying to give him some comfort. A sadness had settled in his stomach, I could feel it.   
I was so happy when Mrs. Granger turned from Hermione and waved Harry over with a warm smile. The small boy walked forward hesitantly.   
“We expect letters from the both of you” Mr. Granger said, eyes landing on Harry “Harry, you are in charge of making sure Hermione has relaxation time, knowing her she would spend every spare minute in the library:” he shook his head, laughing when Hermione bristled and denied her intentions.   
“Yes sir” Harry said with a smile on his face.   
“Take care of each other, and Leia’s in charge” Mrs. Granger cut in, I purred as her hand scratched the top of my head. Of course I would be the one in charge.   
Both kids laughed “Of course Mum, Leia’s the smartest cat in the world!”   
I knew the Grangers were the right sort of people. I smiled and puffed my chest out, letting Hermione in on petting me, oh it was glorious.   
A whistle sounded in the air, 5 minutes to departure. 

“Alright, the two of you should get on” Mr. Granger put a hand on Harry’s shoulder “you are welcome to come home with Hermione for the holidays if you like, unless you’d like to back to your aunt and uncle…”   
“Thank you Mr. Granger, that would be wonderful” Hermione was grinning and nodding behind her father which gave Harry a smile. I could feel that poor Harry was so excited about not having to go back to the Dursley’s for the Holidays. 

“Perfect, now get on wouldn’t be good to miss the train. Send us a letter once you’ve arrived” Mrs. Granger led the kids back to the train door. Harry and Hermione ran back to their compartment and as the train was leaving they waved out of the window until the station and the older Grangers were out of view. 

Harry and Hermione spent the first couple of hours on the train playing card games, or more like Hermione taught Harry the different games. I was content to sleep in Harry’s lap up until lunch time when the Trolley Lady stopped at their door. Hermione’s Mum had packed a larger lunch of sandwiches but Harry still indulged on the sweets, convincing Hermione that it would be good to know what is what as a conversation starter with others in their year. She even managed to enjoy a chocolate frog, one that didn’t jump out of the train window.   
A soft knock on the compartment door interrupted the small picnic, a small mousy boy poked his head in, and he smelt of plants, herbs and toad. Neville Longbottom had lost his toad. 

Hermione and Harry were about to leave to help him search but I meowed and hopped off Harry’s lap.   
“You’re going to go find Trevor Leia?”   
I wanted to explore the train anyway, I can find him. Stay here, I like the boy he’ll be a good friend. 

Harry nodded, I don’t think he fully understood me, but our bond had grown and he understood my intention. He was explaining it to Neville and Hermione as I marched out of the compartment, following my nose. 

The train was long, and there were many smells that weren’t familiar, but there were a lot of faces that were. I had seen most of the starting first years, a group of them were chatting happily in a compartment, Ron was sitting with Dean Thomas, and Susan Bones. I was happy that the red head wasn’t sitting alone. I spotted the rat, Pettigrew sitting lazily in the boy’s lap. I held back a hiss, I wouldn’t be able to do anything with the rat now. I’d have to plan, I was not letting that man anywhere near Harry. I left him alone and continued my hunt for Trevor, I found him by the washrooms, hiding beneath a backpack. I grimaced, without bringing a kid along I’d have to carry Trevor myself. Thankfully the toad wasn’t very large, if a bit fat. A combination of pushing and pulling I managed to make the toad hop in the direction back to his owner. Just as we got close I watched the blond head of Draco Malfoy exit the compartment that held Harry, his two sidekicks at his back. He seemed bristled and angry, I guess Harry had turned down his friendship offer. 

I scratched at the door, Harry opened it and Neville rushed forward to gather Trevor in his arms. I hopped up on the bench and settled down in a ball. that was more tiring than I thought it would be. Harry sat beside me and with an idle hand ran fingers through my fur, ah heaven.

I woke up as Harry picked me up, the train had stopped and the three kids were in their uniforms.   
“Did you want to wait with Hedwig or come with me?”   
I looked up at him, and didn’t have to say anything for the young boy to smile and settle me in his hair. I licked him a few times and napped a bit more as he and Neville started talking about gardening. 

I did not want to take a dip in the lake, and held tight to Harry’s hair the entire boat ride and when Hogwarts came into view I gasped at the marvelous sight along with the rest of the first years. It was magnificent, the books and movie did not do it justice.   
The magical sight of it was just amazing, it didn’t seem blinding like the entrance to the train platform but every bit of the stone castle was saturated in magic, but it didn’t seem overwhelming on my senses, like the castle knew that it would be too much on me. The entire place was just, alive. It sang to me like Harry’s core, but I didn’t feel that same connection as I did with his, a different sort of feeling. Like a home, while Harry was my world. 

“It’s…. amazing… oh, Leia….”   
Harry was feeling what I could, and it was wonderful to share this with him. This feeling of a place to belong.   
“Do you feel all magic?”   
I licked his ear, that’s what makes me magical kid.   
“Wow” 

Harry and I couldn’t keep our eyes off the castle as we exited the boats and began to walk up the path. Hermione was at our side, she too was mesmerized, but for a different reason. 

Hagrid, who seemed so much larger with my small body passed the group of First years to Professor McGonagall. The older professor lead us to an anti-chamber, she explained about the house system and told us to wait.   
Small chatter broke out among the 11 year olds, I could hear Ron worrying about what how the sorting would be done, and Malfoy in the back assuring his sidekicks that they would be in the same house.   
“We’re finally here Harry” Hermione was grinning “We’re going to learn magic”   
Harry smiled back, he had no words but nodded. 

A scream announced the of the Hogwarts ghosts. They were a sight to see, both ghostly transparent and shimmering with magic, they were tied to the castle, its energy keeping them here. 

Soon enough McGonagall returned and ushered the kids into a two by two line. Their entrance into the Great Hall was dramatic. The doors swung open and McGonagall led the group with her robes swishing behind her. They stopped and crowded at the front of the hall, the sorting hat sat upon a stool and quickly broke into song. 

McGonagall grabbed a scroll and began to call the first years forward. I listened as each kid was called forward, so far all that where in the books were put through to the same house, but there were other kids that I didn’t know, a few but not many.  
“Potter, Harry”   
Nervousness settled in Harry’s chest as the entire hall went silent, he walked carefully up to the stool and sat down, before I had a chance to move I was suddenly in the dark, and there was something in my mind.   
Suddenly I was linked with Harry, and the sorting hat. The confusing rush of magic and Harry’s thoughts and memories. Bombarded my mind. I yowled and quickly rushed out of Harry’s hair, failing onto his lap. I could feel suddenly that the connection between the two of us had burst open. That was stupid of me to stay on his head, how should I have known that that would happen.   
Harry was wincing in pain, he had a headache as did I.   
The entire hall had seen me slip out from under the hat and land roughly on Harry’s lap. Someone in the crowd asked if the hat had given Harry a cat.   
“My apologies Mr. Potter” McGonagall lifted the hat, which calmed the headache in him slightly “I forgot that your cat liked to sit on your head. Are you feeling OK?” she obviously wouldn’t have known that that would happen too   
“Yeah” Harry nodded “that was really weird…”   
“I bet” my hearing caught McGonagall whisper to herself.   
It seemed like an echo, I could hear the sorting hat explain what had happened to Harry, our mental connection was forcibly opened due to its magic, and he’d have to visit Madam Pomphrey to check on the bond. We’ll talk later I sent to him and then focused on calming my headache and keeping my thoughts to myself, we’d have to talk about this sudden advancement in our bond. I knew that Harry was worried about it.   
He pet me as the hat continued his sorting, and he cared me carefully to the Gryffindor table when it announced it to the whole hall.   
“I’ll wait for you in the common room after dinner Mr. Potter” McGonagall said quietly when Harry whispered what the hat had said. 

 

Harry sat beside Hermione at the Table and the rest of the first years were sorted, Ron Weasley took the seat on his other side. When the food appeared, and people asked about me. Harry explained that I was his familiar, some of the older years grimaced understanding the bond and what might have happened underneath the Sorting Hat, I was keeping quiet, the mental link felt sore and sensitive. Harry I knew was weirded out at the feeling. 

Harry fed me small pieces of meat as I sat in his lap, and without a word knew I was a bit thirsty and set me on the table by his cup of water.   
“She’s got a beautiful black coat” an older year, I didn’t know the name off said.   
“Thank you” said Harry “I’ve been very careful, caring of her”   
I grinned, thinking of the nights he would brush me while reading a book, lovely attention. 

We had both eaten out full when the dishes disappeared, Harry had eaten a bit too much pudding but I let him, just this once. And he knew that.   
‘You’re like my Mum’ I heard him snort between us.   
You’re my kit. 

I left it at that, since a new headache had started. 

 

Dumbledore said his closing remarks, as weird as the books said and the prefects, Percy Weasley gathered up the first years as everyone began to leave the Hall.   
The walk to the Gryffindor common room is confusing and something I could not remember for the life of me, I was going to need to do some exploring to get a lay of the castle, even if it likes to move around sometimes.   
Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor boys quickly chose beds and started getting ready for bed. Harry instead, at my reminder went back down to the common room to meet Professor McGonagall.   
“I expect that something happened when the hat was placed over your familiar…”   
“Yes ma’am, Leia said something about the bond forced open, she’s keeping her thoughts closed but I can tell that I can suddenly understand her more.” 

The old professor nodded, “a quick check up then would be for the best”   
Harry followed her out into the castle and after a few moments they arrived at the hospital wing.   
“I think you’ve beaten the record, Mr Potter for the quickest a student has ever come to me” Madam Pomphrey was waiting for them, she was older than what the movies portrayed, with white hair falling out of a bun and a weathered but kind face. She wore a white robe and red lining and motioned to the closest bed “Come on, take a seat and explain what happened” 

He explained best he could, about the feeling and suddenly feeling my mind in his. I felt his entire memories but thankfully he didn’t feel mine just that it was there and he could touch it. The second set of memories would be hard to explain, maybe when he was older I could explain it.   
A spell cast by the medical witch caused the bond to come to life in front of us. It was strong and pulsing with energy, a bright purple light connecting my core to little Harry’s. 

“It doesn’t look like anything was damaged buy the force, a bit strained… here” she was pointing at a point in the light, but I couldn’t see a difference that her eyes could. 

 

“It’s already healing, a good night’s rest should fix it up. This is a strong bond Mr. Potter, have you read about familiar bonds?” 

“A bit” Harry said as he watched the magical light in wonder   
“I wouldn’t be surprised, if in a couple of years your little cat would be able to do things that no familiar could. Your magic seems to be filling her core, not a bad thing but something to keep an eye on. Make sure it’s growing steadily.” Madam Pomphrey cancelled the spell, but even if I couldn’t see it, I could still feel the bond, there, hanging in front of us. 

“Come by in a few days and we’ll check on it again” she ordered, Harry nodded and the two of us were happy to head back to the common room and get ready for bed. 

“Are there any other students with familiars this year? Are they common?” asked Harry as Professor McGonagall walked us back. 

“There are four, Mr. Potter other than yourself and no, the years where each student had a familiar has fallen from practice. When my parents were in school, they used to have a yearly weekend where parents would take their children and find their familiar. Unfortunately that practice has fallen from use, though some still find their partner, either by accident or some of the older families still follow the tradition.” 

Harry stayed silent for the rest of the walk back, he said good night to the professor and entered his dorm room quietly, and the other boys were already fast asleep. Harry got ready and climbed into the large four poster bed, it was the comfiest thing he’d ever laid on and the thick blankets were warm in the cold September night air. Harry was nearly asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow before I heard him whisper to my mind ‘I’m glad you found me Leia’   
I purred and snuggled up to his chest, underneath the blankets I would have hunted the world for you. This boy was mine, and always would be. I promised myself, no matter the job Death had left me, I would make sure my boy was happy and healthy. Tomorrow would be the first day of magic school, and the start of many planning for his happiness, starting with the rat sleeping in the bed next to us. As Harry fell asleep I kept watch, the rat wasn’t leaving my sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, thought to just publish it and see how people like it! might or might not continue it.


End file.
